Political Parties of Athyras
The Political Parties of Athyras are the parties that players on the UMS came up with for their party in Athyras. Based on planned elections by Fegelein1906, seats would have been allocated to the parties in Athyras Parliament. The plan for elections was canceled after Fegelein1906 left a chatroom used by the players for communication. He also no longer considered it to be a fun idea after it lead to arguments. Athyras' People's Party The Athyras' People's Party (abbreviated to APP) is the political party of Gokyr586. His party stands for improving the welfare and standard of living through more comfortable homes, making education easier and to offer free financial aid to citizens. The party also supports adequate sanitation such as fragrant toilets and encourages the citizens to praise the APP's lord. Lord Peopleeus. It is the belief of this party that he is the founder of the APP's ideology. Athyras Communist Party The Athyras Communist Party (abbreviated to ACP) is the second founded political party in Athyras. It was founded by Nerdington. The main point on the agenda of the ACP is science. The ACP demands for immediate constructions of science laboratories and centers for the people of Athyras, as the city lacks scientific researches. The party promises to raise awareness of science drastically when the party wins the election. Congress Party of Athyras The Congress Party of Athyras (abbreviated to CPA) is the minor party of CoLDe84. The party stands for the invention of cars. Nordic League of the Athyran Right The Nordic League (abbreviated to NorL) is the political party of tudor. The party presents itself as the main right-wing party and stands for close relations with Viktoria, an SS town situated in the northern region of the server. Another main stand of the party is to increase the number of schools in Athyras and improve the quality of education. Minor issues tackled by the party include: setting a time limit on unemployment subsidies (unless the ones receiving the subsidy are unable to work due to health reasons, maternity leave, and such.) and reducing tax rate but increasing the taxes themselves. Athyras United Athyras United (abbreviated to AU) is the political party of Fegelein1906. The party's main focus is the city's economy, arguing that the city should become more attractive for companies to settle in. Many of Athyras' office buildings are currently still empty. AU hopes to achieve this goal by free trade with other cities on the server. The second point on the agenda of AU is to banish 16+ citizens with male genitalia smaller than 12 centimeter, hoping to increase the national average. Procrastinator Party The Procrastinator Party (abbreviated to PP) is a minor party founded by procrastinator. The only stand of this party is to procrastinate the elections by 5 minutes. Athyran Islamic Unification Party The Athyran Islamic Unification Party (abbreviated to AIUP) is a party founded by Jawado116. The party stands for the increase of mosques in Athyras and more class equality. Northern Left The Northern Left is a party founded by RDPIsOnCrack. It encourages the city to improve relations, develop, and explore the northern regions of the server. It also supports the expansion of transportation networks in the city, like roads and railways, and better conditions for lower class citizens. Athyras Freedom Party The Athyras Freedom Party (abbreviated to AFP) is a party founded by JennieParker87. The party's key issues are strictly regulated immigration, focusing on gender equality and differences between social groups as well as animals' right to live a good life. Category:Athyras